The Shovel Incident
by Jena-su Aquila
Summary: A short fic written based on a part of Manda-chan’s fic “Alone in the Woods.” A must for S+S fans, or just those of us getting impatient for the next chapter of Alone in the Woods. *hint, hint Manda-chan. ^^* R+R!!


I'm back! You should all know by now, that there's no escape from me. *grins* As you all know, this is written based on a part of Manda-chan's fic "Alone in the Woods." Many, many, _many _thanks to her for letting me use this, and for the really nice comments she made on it! *bows* Honto ne arigato Manda-chan!

Everyone go read her fic! Do it now! ^^

Well, even if you _haven't _read her fic, this should still entertain you… I'd hope.

***

****

The Shovel Incident

A extremely short, pointless fic written by Jena-su Aquila. Original idea and concept by Manda-chan

***

It was a beautiful day in early December. Tomoeda had just experienced a massive snowstorm the past three days, and Li Syaoran was more than happy to get out of the house. Unfortunately…

"I… Hate… Snow!! Its unnatural for things to be this cold! Ugh… the things I do for that girl…" That girl, would be a reference to Kinomoto Sakura. It was to visit her that Syaoran had left the warm comfort of his house to begin with. He knew she loved snow, so he thought it would be a good idea to visit her and see if she wanted to do anything today.

As he made his way through the snow and to her front door, Syaoran failed to notice the presence of someone who was keeping a close eye on him. The second he rang the doorbell, Syaoran found himself suspended in the air by the collar of his jacket. 

It was Kinomoto Touya, Sakura's insanely overprotective older brother, who had just been out shoveling the driveway. He glared daggers at the young Chinese warrior, who glared back. Before the boy could say a single word, Touya chucked him into a nearby snow bank.

Syaoran fought to get up, but more snow was thrown onto him, and Touya packed him in by hitting him repeatedly with the large, metal shovel.

"Ni-chan! What's going on out here?" Sakura cried. She had heard the doorbell ring and came to investigate. "Why are you pounding the snow like that?"

"No. Reason. At. All." Touya punctuated his words with another whack of the shovel.

Sakura was suspicious. She focused her magical senses on the snow bank, and could sense a slightly irregular, and extremely familiar, green aura. "NI-CHAN!! ARE YOU POUNDING SYAORAN INTO THE SNOW!!!!??"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Touya asked as innocently as he could, hitting the snow again.

A muffled sound came from the snow.

"Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura ran out and started to dig Syaoran out. "Touya, how could you be so mean!?"

"What did I do!?" Touya demanded, defensively.

Sakura glared at her brother, and brushed some of the snow out of Syaoran's hair and out of his eyes. "Syaoran, are you okay?"

Syaoran only managed to utter, "Huh? Ugh…" before her slumped against her. Sakura blushed a bit, but got up anyway and put Syaoran's arm around her shoulder, pulling him to his feet. 

"Come on, Syaoran-kun. Lets get you inside and warm you up a bit." She let the dazed teen use her for support, and led him into the house. Once inside, Sakura sat the poor boy onto the couch. "Stay here, and I'll be right back."

Syaoran spent the time while she was away to regain his senses, and soon Sakura returned with a blanket an icepack and a cup of hot chocolate. Setting the icepack and chocolate on the table, Sakura wrapped the blanket around Syaoran. "Here. I already feel bad enough for what ni-chan did to you, I don't want you catching a cold too."

Syaoran blushed from both her tender actions, and from the fact that she had given him the comforter from her bed. "Don't feel bad, Sakura. It isn't your fault your brother pounded me into the snow."

Sakura smiled. "But I do feel bad, because if it wasn't for him being so protective of me, he wouldn't have done that." She handed Syaoran the hot chocolate. "Here. This'll help to warm you up too."

"Who said I was even cold?" Syaoran asked indignantly as he accepted the drink from her.

She giggled. "Your lips are turning blue, for one thing…"

Syaoran blushed and took a sip of the chocolate.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. It's really good." He smiled one of his infrequent smiles. "Thanks, Sakura."

Now it was Sakura's turn to blush. She turned her attention to the icepack. "I should take a look at your head. Ni-chan may have caused some serious damage."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at her, but bowed his head obediently. He felt Sakura's soft fingers running through his hair, gently caressing his scalp, and his blush came back with a vengeance.

"There's only a slight bump…" she concluded. She tapped the sore spot to demonstrate, causing him to wince slightly. "It'll go away in a couple days, but I think it best to put ice on it for now." There was an unsure pause, and once it ended Syaoran felt Sakura's warm lips as she kissed the bump tenderly.

Both blushed furiously. Syaoran; shocked that she had done that. Sakura; shocked that she had the courage to do it. She turned away to get the icepack, and placed it on his head, trying not to look at him.

Syaoran hesitantly placed his hand over hers. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

He gave her the warmest smile Sakura had ever seen on his face. "Thank you, Sakura."

Sakura smiled back at him. "Anything for you, Syaoran-kun."

"Gaki!!! Get your hands off my sister!!!!!!!!"

And an enraged Touya proceeded to chase poor frostbitten Syaoran around the house.

~ End

***

Please read and review! 

Also, I decided to put the disclaimer down here. ^^

I don't own CCS. Hell, I don't even own the original idea for this fic. So there. You can't sue me, mwa hahahah! 

*someone hands her a letter* Eh? What's this? *reads* What!? Fox is _suing me!?_ For what!? *skims* But I didn't steal Beastials!! They ripped them off from _me!_ I had Prior for nearly seven years!! And their Beastials look so sucky!! At least mine look cool!! *walks away ranting*


End file.
